Legionarios
by mutemuia
Summary: La vida en el ejército de la Roma republicana para una chica no es nada fácil, pero para Usui constituye una fuente inagotable de diversión y entretenimiento… [Roman AU].


**_DEDICATORIA:_** _a petición de_ **Gladys Ashenbert** _y como regalo tardío (muuuy tardío) de cumpleaños. Espero que se acerque en algo a lo que tenías en mente. Está escrito con cariño, eso sí…_

 ** _DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:_** _Kaichou Wa Maid_ _-_ _Sama_ _no es mío. Y Usui es de Misaki… Muy levemente inspirada en_ _Mulán_ _, solo un poco, la cual tampoco me pertenece._

 _ **NOTA:**_ _Por la fuerza de la costumbre, mantendré los nombres japoneses y ciertos diminutivos. Lo mismo va para las unidades de peso y algunas de medida, y usaré las actuales. Espero que se me disculpe el loco anacronismo. Soy bien consciente :) Pero es un AU, así que…, allá vamos…_

* * *

 **LEGIONARIOS**

Un campamento romano se rige por unas reglas muy bien definidas. Las tiendas se montan igual que una pequeña ciudad, tomando como punto de partida la cruz que dibujan la _Via Decumana_ y _Pretoria_ con la _Principalis_ y la _Quintana_ , como ejes principales, formando calles rectas y cuadrículas perfectas. Todo el mundo sabe su sitio. Cada amanecer se desmonta todo y quince o veinte millas de marcha después, se vuelve a montar al oscurecer. En el mismo orden. Todos conocen su sitio y todo está donde tiene que estar. Tus vecinos son los mismos hoy que ayer, y los mismos que mañana, y solo cambia el paisaje más allá de la empalizada… _Mutatis mutandis_ , podría decirse que un campamento romano es una pequeña gran ciudad donde todos se conocen.

La tienda de Usui, llámese contubernio, alojaba a ocho soldados. Pero ahora mismo, solo quedaban dos de los ocho contubernales que salieron de Massilia. A uno, las fiebres se lo llevaron, a otro, una reyerta a los dados, y el tercero, simplemente desertó… Los demás, murieron en combate… De resultas, a Usui y a su compañero les habían aumentado la carga de los pertrechos que tenían que llevar a la espalda, día tras día… Normalmente, eran veinticinco o treinta kilos, con su propio equipo y parte del material común de campaña, pero ahora eran cuarenta kilos largos. Por qué no los habían realojado en otra tienda era un misterio… Pero Misacus los cargaba con gusto, porque era bien consciente de la falta de intimidad en un contubernio. Siempre lleno, ruidoso, con el aire enrarecido, y las noches amenizadas por ronquidos y otras ventosidades, así que para variar, agradecía el respiro de esa falsa privacidad de la que de momento gozaba.

Misacus miró de reojo a su contubernal. Un poco demasiado rubio para lo que se consideraba propiamente romano, así que supuso que algo de sangre bárbara debería tener… Especialmente con esos ojos verdes arrebatadores, y no es que piensen que lo sean, no… Este chico, raro como él solo, siempre andaba quejándose del peso de la _impedimenta_ , pero luego el muy imbécil era capaz de llevar toda la carga sin soltar una sola gota de sudor y encima, reírsele en la cara... Un flojo, un flojo y un raro, eso es lo que era… Y además, tenía un sentido del humor terrible…

Todavía recuerda el primer día, en las afueras de Massilia, cuando la legión se estaba abasteciendo para la campaña contra los galos del norte.

 _—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —le había preguntado, frunciendo un tanto el ceño—. ¿Usui? Eso no es latín, ¿verdad?_

 _—Es de oriente… —había respondido él, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano—. Mi familia viaja mucho… ¿Y el tuyo?_

 _—Misacus…_

 _—Uf…, pues no creas que es mucho mejor… —luego se había callado y había acercado el rostro al suyo. Mucho… Fue ahí donde advirtió la forma en que la luz arrancaba destellos de esmeralda a sus ojos—. Misacus… ¿Te das cuenta de que es el tuyo un nombre que se presta a la burla y al chiste fácil?_

 _—Pues es el nombre que tengo…—había respondido, encogiéndose de hombros y aparentando indiferencia._

 _—Ah, joven, déjame hacerte un favor… —le dijo, pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro y con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno…_

 _—¿Qué favor? —preguntó con recelo._

 _—Permíteme ponerte un apodo en condiciones —Misacus frunció el ceño—. Es por tu propio bien… —argumentó él. Misacus entonces asintió lentamente, preguntándose quizás si iba a poder sobrevivir a esos ojos verdes._

Y así fue como Misacus se convirtió en Misa-chan…

Ciertamente, un nombre divertido pero al menos no tan ridículo como _Mi Saco, Tu Saco, El Cacas, A tomar por sac*, Que te den por mi sac*_ y vulgares variantes varias… Ese hubiera sido su destino, sin duda, de no ser por ese pervertido. Porque definitivamente era un pervertido…

Como ahora…

—Misa-chaaan… —llamo él con ese tono indolente que tanto le desquiciaba y que solo auguraba alguna barbaridad por su parte.

Estaba tumbado en el catre, con los brazos bajo la cabeza, mirando cómo se ponía las grebas de cuero en las pantorrillas…

—¿Qué? —respondió con sequedad.

—Es injusto, lo sabes…

—¿Eh?

—Es injusto que tengas unas piernas tan hermosas para ser un varón… —Usui entrecierra un poco los ojos, pero sin apartar la mirada (y una mirada demasiado apreciativa) del objeto de su escrutinio—. Son piernas de chica…

Ella, porque Misacus —Misa-chan— es realmente un _ella_ , intentó sofocar el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Pero era inútil… Y para colmo, sus mejillas se habían teñido de un muy femenino y poco viril rosa.

—No digas estupideces —le ladró en respuesta, y como defensa, porque dicen que a veces, la mejor defensa es un buen ataque—. Si alguien te oye, podría pensar en cosas raras, y eso es lo último que necesito… Ya bastante tengo con soportarte a ti…

Y salió de la tienda a hacer la guardia, dedicándole antes una mirada envenenada, que, por alguna razón extraña, a él le agradaban. Raroooo… Muuuuy raro…

Raro no él (aunque bueno, puede que un poco sí, sirviendo en el ejército solo porque quería ver mundo, porque se aburría en la lujosa _villa_ de su familia…), sino raro su contubernal, su compañero… Había habido señales, desde luego…

 _—¡Sabes leer! —exclamó él, la boca abierta en una mueca de asombro._

 _—¡Pues claro que sé leer! —protestó Misacus—. ¡Y muy bien, además!_

 _—Discúlpame, Misa-chan, pero que sepas separar tan bien las palabras unas de otras no es algo que se vea todo los días en un legionario raso…_

 _—Mi madre me enseñó… —le explicó—. Sirvió en una casa de ricos hasta que fue manumitida. Luego se casó, con un hombre libre —aclaró—. Y bueno… Ella nos enseñó…_

 _—¿Nos? —inquirió Usui._

 _—A mi hermana y a mí… Quería darnos una formación en caso de que…_

 _—¿En caso de qué? —insistió él._

 _—En caso de que las deudas de mi padre nos trajeran la desgracia y acabáramos convertidas en esclavas…_

 _—¿Esclav…? —quiso repetir él, pero las manos de Misa-chan ya estaban en su boca, tapándosela e impidiéndole decir ni pío._

 _—¡Esclavos! ¡Dije esclavOOOs!_

Y es que a Usui le pasaba algo raro con Misa-chan…

Mentiría si dijera que no se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que _su_ Misa-chan fuera una chica… Especialmente después de ese incidente… Pero en ese caso, ¿qué pintaba una chica en el ejército? ¿Qué hace que una muchacha reniegue de su hogar y se lance de cabeza a un mundo de hombres y de violencia y muerte?

Y para colmo, Misa-chan era muy guapo… Más de una vez se había descubierto pasmado como un idiota, perdido en sus profundos ojos dorados, o contemplando esas extrañas expresiones en su fino rostro. Todas distintas, todas intrigantes… Todas maravillosas… Un idiota, sí, Usui estaba convencido de ser un idiota…

Pero esas expresiones que le cautivaban, le hacían querer ver más, aprender más de ella, huy, de él. De él, porque su Misa-chan era un _él_ , ¿verdad? Y sus piernas… Esas piernas fuertes, pero torneadas e interminables, cuya perfección ni siquiera el calzón de invierno podía ocultar… Por no hablar de sus curvas… Demasiado perfectas para un legionario… Una cintura tan sinuosa y tentadoramente perfecta que le hacía pensar que algo raro pasaba con él… Usui sabía que había gente a la que le _gustaban_ sus compañeros de tienda, pero lo que le pasaba con Misacus era demasiado…

¿A ver si de verdad iba a ser un pervertido?

Ah, podía ser raro y muy guapo, sí. Pero en la batalla, no quería a nadie a su lado salvo a ella… No, a él. Escudo con escudo, marchaban en ordenadas filas contra el enemigo. Y luego, cuando trababan combate, su espalda era su refugio. Manejaban el doble filo de la hoja del _gladius_ con letal precisión, cortando, ensartando, tajando, y convertían el escudo en un arma que rompía piernas, o derribaba al enemigo que antes de caer al suelo, ya tenía la garganta cercenada…

Eran un espectáculo…

Estaban entrenados para esto. Esto es lo que se exigía de ellos. Obediencia y muerte. Conquista y avance, siempre adelante, llevando la fastuosidad de Roma a tierras que ni la conocían ni la necesitaban…

Hasta que un día simplemente pasó…

Misa-chan cayó al suelo, con una estocada en el costado. La sangre se filtraba por entre las placas de metal de su lóriga.

Usui creyó que se le paraba el corazón…

Luchó con renovadas iras, ciego de herida y atormentada rabia, sin dejar que nadie se les acercara, custodiando el cuerpo inmóvil de su compañero. Cuando todo terminó y los dos bandos contaban a sus muertos, hicieron falta tres hombres para que el físico pudiera acercarse a evaluar al joven Misacus.

—Aún vive… —dijo. Y con esas dos palabras, el corazón de Usui volvió a latir…

Usui veló su sueño, enjugó su frente, y cuidó de su Misa-chan. Lo alzaba con cuidado y le hacía beber el agua, la medicina o la sopa aguada. Y fue así como lo supo… Porque era inevitable no advertir esos dos apretados montículos envueltos en vendas…

Y entonces pasó algo muy extraño… Su corazón se llenó de júbilo y alivio, porque le gustaba una chica, aunque en el fondo sabía bien que le daba igual, porque quien le gustaba era su Misa-chan, independientemente de que fuera hombre o mujer. Era la persona, ella, Misacus, o como quiera que se llamara de verdad.

Le gustaba, sí, sí…

Y mucho…

Una mañana entra en la tienda y la encuentra sentada en el catre poniéndose la túnica. En sus ojos dorados brilló una chispa de miedo y un fuego de determinación. Como pudo, Misaki se puso en pie y tomó su daga. Dio un paso hacia Usui, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y tuvo que buscar el apoyo del poste central. Pero incluso así, la fiereza en su mirada no desapareció… Usui quiso ir hacia ella, pero Misaki alzó la daga y él tuvo que pararse en seco, mordiéndose las ganas de ayudarla a mantenerse en pie.

—Si me delatas al decurión, te cortaré la garganta… —le amenazó ella, aún con la daga en alto.

—Hey, tranquila, tranquila… —susurró él, con las palmas hacia abajo, en ademán apaciguador.

—No te miento, Usui… —dijo ella—. Si me echan, yo… —En sus ojos brillaban lágrimas que Usui imaginaba de rabia y de miedo…

—Anda, Misa-chan —Muy despacio, tomó asiento en el catre y extendió la mano invitándola a sentarse a su lado—, cuéntamelo todo…

Misaki parpadeó un par de veces, respiró entrecortadamente otras dos, como no creyéndose aún esa clase de reacción por parte de él, pero finalmente, tomó su mano y se sentó junto a él.

Y ella lo hizo… Con un suspiro, se lo contó todo… ¿Por qué? Bueno, quizás porque lo necesitaba. Porque llevaba demasiado tiempo renunciando a su naturaleza, la real, la verdadera… Quizás porque se sentía bien que por una vez volviera a ser _ella_ … Nunca había sido la más femenina de las mujeres, ni la más coqueta, pero había estado dispuesta a renunciar y a ocultar su verdadero ser. Y eso siempre deja su huella en el alma…

Resulta que el motivo era su familia. Su padre se marchó hace mucho, dejándolas sin nada más que deudas y sin más perspectivas de futuro que la servidumbre o cosas peores… Entonces, Misaki, porque le dijo su verdadero nombre y Usui lo probó en su lengua por ver cómo sonaba, una y otra vez, ganándose un trastazo por interrumpir este momento de confidencia y por hacer el tonto… Él solo le sonrió y ella quedó desarmada ante su sonrisa inocente.

Bueno, volviendo a su historia, Misaki tomó la decisión de hacerse pasar por varón y cobrar el sueldo de la milicia para sustentar a su familia. Porque si sobrevivía a las campañas (y gracias a los dioses, ella era un buen combatiente, heridas aparte), tras servir dieciséis años, recibiría el honroso título de _veterano_ y obtendría una pensión y un pedazo de tierra en propiedad al que llamar suyo. Probablemente en las zonas recién pacificadas de las Galias, o si hubiera suerte, mejor aún en Egipto… Simplemente quería una vida mejor para su familia…

Usui calla y siente su pecho henchirse de orgullo por ella. Misaki, su Misaki, arriesga su vida todos los días para darles un futuro a los suyos… Y él, bueno, sí, por aburrimiento, ya lo había dicho…

—¿Y el físico? —pregunta él, deshaciéndose de los pensamientos sobre su indigna motivación para entrar en el ejército—. ¿No hablará?

—Huy… —dijo ella, y una sonrisa tímida, la primera en días (y que a Usui le llenó de gozo), asomó a sus labios—. Tan solo me dijo que no soy ni la primera ni la única…

—¿Eh? ¿La única? —Usui ladea la cabeza y frunce un poco el ceño, tratando de interpretar las palabras del sanador—. ¿Es que hay más?

—Eso creí entender, sí… —responde Misaki.

Y luego callan, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Misaki, quebrando el silencio de su contubernio—. ¿Me denunciarás?

—¿Estás loco? —replica él, escandalizado—. Digo, ¿estás loca? ¿Cómo voy a hacerte eso?

Ella resopló de alivio y se llevó la mano al costado. Usui colocó la mano en su hombro y presionó con cuidado, pero con firmeza, hacia abajo, hasta que por fin Misaki se tendió en el lecho.

—Me ofende, ¿sabes? —le dijo él, sentado aún junto a ella—. Que pienses que puedo hacerte eso…

Ella debió ver el dolor de la desconfianza en sus verdes ojos, porque levantó un brazo hacia a él y se apresuró a contestar:

—No, Usui, no quise decir eso…

—Pero en fin, te entiendo… —la interrumpió él, tomando su mano y depositándola sobre la áspera manta, pero sin soltarla—. Has peleado mucho por llegar hasta aquí…

—Gr-Gra-cias… —masculló ella. Él abrió mucho los ojos, casi sin creerse lo que había oído.

—¿Qué dijiste? —le preguntó, fingiéndose el ignorante.

—Usui… —Pero claro, ella sabía que lo oyó bien.

Él sonrió de nuevo. Ella le correspondió. Pero luego, de nuevo y una vez más, esa sonrisa traviesa y ese destello en sus ojos verdes, que hicieron que a Misaki inusitadas mariposas le volaran por dentro.

—Uf, pues es un alivio que seas una chica, Misa-chan… —dijo él, apartando la mirada.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya empezaba a pensar yo cosas raras…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Bueno… —Usui se lleva la mano en la cabeza y se rasca la nuca, nervioso—. Verás… Yo nunca había sentido el impulso de querer besar a un hombre, pero ahí estaba ese pensamiento, dándome vueltas por la cabeza… Pero claro, si el hombre eres tú, pues entonces la cosa cambia…

Misaki estaba paralizada. Un par de parpadeos dieron prueba de que seguía viva. De pronto, el aire abandonó bruscamente sus pulmones y en la soledad de su tienda resonó una sola palabra:

—¡PERVERTIDO!

—No, no, no… —replica Usui, destapándose con energía los oídos con el dedo meñique. Pues mira que tú que casi lo deja sordo…—. La culpa es tuya, por tener unos labios tan tentadores…

—Usuuui —amenaza ella, alargando el nombre, casi siseándolo entre dientes.

—Tú, Misa-chan… —le reprocha Usui, cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho y reconviniéndola con la mirada—. Tú eres la que me pervierte a mí, esta pobre alma cándida…

—¡Usui! —exclama Misaki, esta vez un par de tonos más altos.

—Te besaré, ¿lo sabes? —sigue hablando él, ignorando todas las señales de aviso—. Algún día te besaré y tú me pedirás más besos…

—¡USUUUUUI! —Y ahora sí. La voz de Misaki se escuchó alta y clara más allá de las telas de su tienda. Un par de caballos se asustaron y una mula coceó aterrorizada al pobre mozo que la atendía. Los estorninos y cuervos alzaron el vuelo, dibujando figuras negras en el cielo, y los galos más próximos huyeron despavoridos a tierras más al norte…

Usui también tuvo que correr para salvar su vida... Pero reía, feliz. Su Misa-chan algún día caería ante sus encantos. Y él sería el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo conocido. Y de parte de la _terra incognita_ , también.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _no creo que sea necesario decirlo, pero lo haré por si acaso:_

 _No tengo absolutamente nada en contra de las relaciones homosexuales. Cada quien es libre de vivir y expresar su sexualidad como quiera o como lo sienta, basada siempre en el respeto y el consentimiento recíprocos._

 _Esto que acabas de leer es tan solo un fic que juega con el equívoco, sin intenciones ulteriores. Ni más ni menos._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
